Another New Year
by ChlarkCandy
Summary: Secret Chlark - Happy Chlark; Sexy Chlark . Written for a Christmas Challenge 2008.


Title: Another New Year  
Rating: Adult  
Disclaimer: Don't own... wish I did.  
AN: Secret Chlark - Happy Chlark; Sexy Chlark . Written for a Christmas Challenge 2008.

* * *

It's set. He has it planned to the last stroke and he's ready. It took him awhile, seems like a lifetime but he's ready now. All the stalling, all the fretting and fighting his own desire, all leading up to this moment. Tonight is the night. It's going to happen, it has to happen. If only he didn't have to wait so long.

Drumming his fingers on the kitchen island where he sits impatiently, Clark looks to the stairs. Waiting. It seems as if he's been waiting forever. Waiting and planning for this, for Chloe. And why the hell is she taking so long?

So intent and focused on watching for her entrance, Clark's startled by a sudden loud thud on the second floor, followed by a long string of expletives. He jerks his head toward the ceiling. It's her voice that stops him from x-raying the walls and now prompting the battle within himself to just take a glance. He hadn't thought of it before, he truly hadn't... but now it's all he can do not to race of upstairs and see the problem, to see what she's wearing, to see what she's _not _wearing. He groans to himself. Damn it! He's resigned to wait. Wait, as he stealthily climbs the back stairs to the second level. Wait, as he peeks through the open door of the bedroom. Wait as he watches Chloe stomp around in aggravation.

God, she hates this. Chloe grumbles lowly to herself as she stands in front of the full length mirror, oblivious to her audience. Annoyed with the red pumps that incessantly pinch her toes, she kicks the irritating shoes from her feet. They land with a clank against the wall. Pissed with her ever growing wayward hair, that refuses to stay in the style in which it was cut, Chloe roughly pulls the pins out of her hair that was holding it up. Geez, her dark roots are showing already. Maybe she should just go bald, shave it off. She considers and rakes a frustrated hand through her now wild mane. Looking at her frowning reflection, she scrutinizes the dress. She hates this too. She picks at he material and no amount of smoothing and patting corrects the problem. It's her body, she decides; lifting the dress from the hem and pulling it up and over her head. She tosses it into the corner. Overall, she can't stand her body.

Meanwhile, Clark looks on from the doorway. Eyeing her angry movements, her frustrated disrobe. And he's entranced. She's a goddess. _His _goddess. He can't seem to tear his eyes from her. He loves watching her at work, at home, any and everywhere. Everything she does, everything she is, fascinates him and he can't deny his body's awakening to her. Just being near her, watching her, hearing her, sends him into an almost constant state of arousal. Her affect on him is maddening. From her tiny delicate feet, to the fit length of her calves, muscles flexing and relaxing with every angered step. To her shapely thighs and oh goodness her ass. Her plump rounded bottom covered in a barely there scrap of satin, curving out into the feminine swell of her hips. His hands love her hips, craves handfuls of her pillowy globes. His fingers twitch at his sides and Clark has to clench his jaws together just to keep from walking toward her and biting down on her ass as if it were a ripe fruit. God, he loves watching her.

Chloe looks up, past her reflection in the mirror, noticing Clark behind her for the first time. "How long have you been standing there?" She narrows her eyes in accusation. How could he watch her? She's grotesque.

Her voice pulls his eyes away from her enticing behind and has him focusing on the molten gold of her heated eyes in the mirror. No longer able to bare the distance between them, Clark walks towards her, his steps slow and measured giving her the opportunity to move away. "Long enough." He answers coolly, unaffected by her vexation. All he knows is that he's hard. He's hard and it's her doing.

"Like what you see?" She glares at him through the mirror.

Clark smiles slowly. "Of course." He stands behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her middle. Only after a brief but affective fix, of massage and squeezing of her taunting lower cheeks. "Of course." He repeats softly and lowers his head to her neck. He breathes her in. The scent of vanilla and almond assaults his senses and arouses him further. Now he's granite.

Chloe's helpless in his regard and Clark knows it and she even hates that he knows it. Yet, she can't fight it, can't fight leaning into him, can't fight the moan that escapes her when his mouth latches onto her neck and shoulders. She's defenseless against him, and quickly gets lost in feel of his warm enfold. But she gives it a valiant try. "You can't distract me Clark." She whispers huskily. Who the hell is she kidding? He can and he is.

"Mmm, I can try." He breathes into the side of her neck. His hands languidly caresses her swollen belly while he sways, lightly rubbing his erection against her lower back, her beautiful ass pressing warmly into his thighs.

Chloe's breathing shallows, coming in short heavy pants as he grinds against her sending a shot of liquid heat to her center. Damn him! "It's... it's your... fault you know." She pushes back into him, now purposely moving against his hardened length. Clark grunts in reply, bucking hard and raises his left hand to one of her overly sensitive breasts. Careful not to irritate her flesh, he gently cups her in his hand, massaging lightly while a finger runs light circles around her nipple, tweaking softly intermittently.

He's killing her. Liquifying her bones. Chloe lets go, leaning more firmly into his warm, strong body, however she continues breathlessly. "You... you and... your big d..."

Detaching his lips from her neck and halting his hands ministrations in her bra, Clark cuts her off. "Watch it Chloe. Remember the trigger words." He bucks again, emphasizing the meaning in his warning. Clark knows there will be no waiting, should she call attention to that part of his body. Hell, Chloe knows better. Although, Clark muses, it's not like he can stop now. He's already too far gone. His erection throbbing noticeably in his slacks.

Once again she's glaring into the mirror, her eyes flashing in annoyance. Thankfully, she can think again. "Like that ever stopped you before!" She accuses, verbalizing his own thoughts.

Clark grins roguishly over her head and shrugs. "Just saying."

"Exactly." She nods curtly. "It's your fault. You and your super-sperm should come with a warning label. 'Caution, may become gigantically _very _pregnant." Chloe can feel the rumble of his laughter through her back before it bellows above her. Her eyes narrow further at his enjoyment. "You planned this didn't you?"

Shaking his head in the negative, his grin widens in amusement. "But as unplanned moments go... this one I won't take back." He rubs her stomach again. "I love you pregnant Chlo."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She drawls. "Are you sure it's just one baby? God, I feel like I'm carrying triplets." She adds her hands with his.

"It's just one Chloe." Resting his head on top of hers, he gazes at their reflection in the mirror. He loves watching her; watching them. Chloe's pale smooth skin with her swollen breasts spilling over her red satin bra, above her rounded belly carrying and protecting his child, covered by his large hands intertwined with her smaller ones, embraced in his golden tanned arms. His family. Their family. How did he ever get so blessed. He guesses it was when she agreed to marry him. He can remember that day like it was yesterday. Another New Year's Eve, 2 years ago today.

---

"This is beautiful Clark." Chloe beams. Her easy bright smile alighting her face with awe and glee as she surveys the space around her.

Clark had planned it out thoroughly. Renting out the observatory; he'd had a little help from Oliver. Friends with ridiculous amounts of money and influence can't be all bad. A lone candlelit table stands on the top deck, opening to the dark starlit sky above. Just them and the universe.

He stares at her mesmerized face. "You're beautiful." He breathes.

Chloe turns toward him. Oh how she loves this man! She'd never thought she'd get him. Always loving him, always standing by him and finally at long last... they stand together, love each other. Her heart bursts with the fullness of that love as she gazes up at him, his eyes revealing the depths and sincerity of his heart. And unable to bare being so close to him and still so far away, she leans up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

Clark gives in immediately, opening his mouth to her tongues entrance. They slowly, thoroughly, lovingly taste and explore the warmth of each others mouths. She loves kissing him. Loves receiving his kisses. Her hand travels up his suit clad chest to grip his shoulder lightly as per usual, his sensual assault of her mouth leaves her breathless and dizzy. She pulls away, heaving in a breath and leans her head against his chest. "I love you Clark."

One hand smoothing over the silky skin of her back, left exposed by her backless emerald halter dress while his other hand fingers the hair at the nape of her neck. "I love _you_." He whispers into her temple.

After a long moment of just holding her and feeling her softness molded to him, Clark pulls back, clasping her delicate hand in his and tugs her lightly. "Come on." He pulls her toward the candle lit table. It's set with serving platters and Champagne on ice.

Helping her to her seat, Clark breezes into the chair across from her. He gazes at her intently. His eyes intense and almost reverent as he takes in, from her richly spun gold of her hair; the shimmering green and flecks of gold in her eyes, the light flush of her cheeks and the kiss swollen lips of her mouth. He loves her... is so in love with her.

A soft gasp from Chloe brings him back to himself and out of his Chloe induced enchantment. Clark smiles slowly, tentatively. Although he loves her and knows she loves him, he can't help the nerves that assail him.

Having removed the plate cover in front of her, Chloe couldn't hold the surprised gasp that escaped her. On her plate of china surround by a delicate garland of yellow tulip petals, sat an opened velvet box, displaying an expertly cut Trilliant diamond, it's shape strongly resembling the crest of the House of El, in a platinum setting. It's the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. And it's... in front of _her_? Chloe looks up at Clark, her eyes tearing up with the flood of emotion. She can't help but to wonder if this is real. If this is really for her.

Clark clears his throat, mustering his courage, he wades in. "I love you Chloe. _Have _loved you for a long time. I can't even remember when... possibly since the moment I met you in the eighth grade and you planted one on me..." He shakes his head ruefully, stopping his rambling; needing to get back on course. He lays his hand on top of hers on the table, curling his large fingers around her soft palm. "...Through the years we've been together as best friends, my love for you has grown immeasurably, in width, in depth, in length. There is not a single part of me that doesn't belong to you. And has belonged to you, even when I was stupid and blind, running from my own desires." He chuckles nervously and elicits a grin from his utterly rapt companion.

Her heart is beating so fast she's scared it may burst. Every sense and nerve in her body stands arrested by Clark's words and the intensity in his eyes. Chloe can feel everything, as his declarations wash over her like a warm caress. The heat from his hands burning and searing into her skin, marking her. It's all she can do to stay seated across from him and not plaster herself to his body.

"Your strength weakens me." He continues, his voice clear and oh so very sincere. "Your trust humbles me. And your love makes me better, stronger. I don't know what I've done in my short time on earth to deserve you, and I promise you, not only from now until eternity, all of my love and everything in me, but everyday in between. All I ask is that you be wife and continue to be by my side. My best friend, my partner and my lover."

Chloe swallows hard, trying ineffectively to find her voice over the knot formed in her throat. Eyes overflowing and falling with tears, she nods joyously.

He lets out the breath he was holding in wait of her answer. "Yes?" He breathes relieved.

"Yes." Chloe whispers. "Yes." She repeats as Clark rises from his feet and scoops her from hers into his strong arms. She hugs him to her tightly, arms around his neck, she rains kisses sloppily to his face. "Yes, yes, yes... I'll marry you!" She exclaims. Of course she'll marry him. And now she can die happy.

Clark's so overcome, so full he can't fight the tears that build in his eyes. Nor can he hold them back from falling. He didn't know life could get any better, never thought he could be so happy. He'd idiotically thought he'd reached his fullness, the first time they'd joined. They'd made love, had his heart bursting and body buzzing and now... now he's gone supernova. One year ago, today, he'd been foolish to think it didn't get any better than physically being a part of her but back then... back then who would have known.

---

"Happy New Year Chlo." Clark breathes against her lips, his body hovering and rubbing deliciously against hers in his bed.

"It's not the new year yet." She counters lightly. Her hands caressing the skin and muscles of his shoulders and back.

"It will be." Soon, Clark finishes silently, ravaging a path down her bared chest from the hollow of her neck to hear rapidly heaving breasts. Soon, they'll be starting a brand new year together as a couple. No longer are they just Clark and Chloe, best friends; but are now Clark and Chloe lovers. Lovers, lovers repeats itself in his head as he tugs hungrily on her nipples, Chloe holds his head to her roughly and wraps her legs around his thighs, grinding herself into his hardness.

Clark grunts and gasps from the blissful pressure, countering her movements with his own.

Lovers. His head is swimming. The scent of her arousal, the taste of her skin, the feel of her soft plaint body beneath him and an overwhelming sense of wonder and excitement at their new status, at his ability to freely touch her and kiss her... to love her.

He doesn't know how it happened. Can't recall how they got here. He missed the steps between declaring their feelings for each other to each other on the roof of the Daily Planet underneath the golden globe to ripping the clothes off of each other's bodies in his bedroom. For someone with a photographic memory, his inability to process what led them here would usually be unnerving. It was so carefully planned out, yet everything seems to be a blur from escorting Chloe from the Planet's New Year's Eve party onto the roof to now. By no means is he complaining. Not when Chloe's hands are stroking firmly up and down his painfully hard shaft... so good he can hardly breathe. No, he'll never complain. Clark just wishes he can remember... for posterity of course.

He'd like to remember unwrapping Chloe's lithe beautiful body. He hopes he didn't rip her dress in his haste. A little strapless coral colored number that reminds him vividly of the Spring Formal, just a bit shorter. It would be a pity if the dress was destroyed, he rather likes...

And all thoughts shatter and disintegrates to nothing as he slides into her pulsing wet heat. He gasps for air. The sensation is too overwhelming, the pleasure rippling through his entire body relentlessly.

Clark stills above her; needing to halt the overpowering feeling for a moment. Needing to capture every nuance, every breath, every heartbeat. He looks down at Chloe, her face and body glistening with moisture, flushed from cheeks to panting breasts. Her heartbeat sounds in his ears like a wild drum beat, measured in time with his own. This is his every fantasy come to life.

He'd never thought he'd get here... had hoped, but never truly believed. Here, incased inside of Chloe, feeling her pulse beat around him, through him. She moves, writhing beneath him and clenches her internal muscles. Clark has no choice but to respond, pulling out and thrusting forward hard, he slams into her. She moans and arches into him, and they're gone. Lost in each other, breathing the other's breaths, listening to the sounds of their pleasure, hips meeting hips, flesh slapping flesh loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

It is then that Clark feels it. The unmistakable welling of an intense orgasm, but yet so much more when Chloe cries out rising off the bed and comes apart in his arms, her sex spasming rhythmically around him. And he's never felt anything like it... not the climax but the oneness. The reality of being one with another person, the fullness of being a part of something greater than himself. He'd never thought... never experienced, never considered this wholeness possible. For the first time in his young life, Clark can understand what the poets write about, that all consuming love, that desperation to be with that one person that you love more than any other, that you trust completely. To be united, to be literally and physically inside of that _one _person in the entire universe that you cannot live with out. Complete. Home. Whole. One. Everything. These are the words that circle his mind, as he drives wildly into Chloe.

It's when he lets go. It's when his orgasm hits him with so much bliss, so much heat and ecstasy that he feels it in his chest. Something swelling furiously and ready to rupture. It is then Clark releases with a heaving sob tearing from his throat. He collapses beside her. Pulling Chloe to lay on his chest, bodies still joined. He never wants to be separated again.

Chloe kisses his chest lovingly, smoothing her hands over him. Clark didn't realize until after she kisses both his closed eye lids and caresses his cheeks with her thumbs, that he was crying, that she was wiping his tears.

"It's OK." She whispers, kissing him lightly. Chloe hugs him to her tightly. "It's OK. Clark." She soothes and his tears keep coming. And to his dismay so does the sobs. "Clark?"

"Clark?... Clark!"

---

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for about 5 minutes now." Chloe stands at the foot of the stairs, her posture appears annoyed, but he can see the concern in her eyes.

Clark blinks, coming out of his fantasy and clears his throat. Waiting, he's still waiting. Sitting at the kitchen counter. Damn! What a way to come back to himself.

"You ready?" He voices hoarsely and takes a moment to look at her. She's wearing a strapless gold dress that hugs her body perfectly and Clark's finding it hard to breathe... and stand. It's not the coral dress he envisioned. Wrong dress... but as he stares transfixed into her meadow colored eyes, he decides the dress doesn't really matter; he knows it's the _right _girl.

"Yup." She smiles widely. "Just let me grab my coat."

"What! No!" He protests suddenly. The thought of her covering her body, hiding herself from his view is unimaginable.

"Clark..." She laughs at his petulance and absurdity. "It's 20 degrees outside. It may feel like a warm summer day to a Kryptonian, but us earthlings don't enjoy hyperthermia." She chuckles, giving him a skeptical look.

"It's just..." He swallows as his eyes stalk her every move across the kitchen. "It's... you look amazing."

Chloe turns to him, beaming. "Well, thanks Clark. You're not bad to look at either."

"Yeah..." His voice lowers to barely a whisper. Damn it! Now he had to rethink his plan. He doubts Chloe would be up for going on a stroll on the roof of the Daily Planet in freezing weather. Maybe he can whisk her away to a quiet abandoned office. It's not quite as romantic as he'd hoped... maybe a little raunchy, however he seriously doubts they'd get to anything really intimate, but then again... If all goes well, they do have to work tomorrow, they can probably find a quiet place for 30 minutes or more or spend their lunch hour...

"Clark? Are you even listening to me?" Chloe has that skeptical look again. Once his eyes are cleared and it's obvious his attention is on her, she continues. "I asked if we were driving, running or flying?" The thought of flying obviously excites her as she says it with a little hopeful note to her voice.

"Um..." Clark clears his throat, hesitating before answering. Not that he really has to think about it, but it's all in his plan. "I was hoping we could drive." Chloe nods in response while he ushers her out of the back door of the farm house, his hand guiding her at the small of her back. "We've been really busy lately with work and our extra activities with the league and Isis, that we haven't really had much time to just spend together and..."

"That's fine Clark." Chloe cuts in before he can continue his ramble. "I enjoy spending one-on-one time with my best friend too." She says cheekily as he helps her into the cab of his truck.

Turning from her once he secures her in her seat and closes the door. Clark grimaces to himself. For almost a year now, the label of "best friend" coming from Chloe's mouth gutted him. But not tonight. Tonight he has a plan. Tonight, things will change hopefully for the better between them. And hopefully, things can get muddled and fuzzy and they'll wind up somehow, someway back at the farm house wrapped around each other.

He's waited patiently, but no more. He looks forward to all new things and tomorrow's another new year.


End file.
